Moving on
by Rothelena
Summary: One day, he knows it's time- and there's so much to re-discover...PWP, very M, don't say I didn't warn you :D!


_Okay, my dear readers! Before I launch my massive AU-fic (I hope somebody is gonna read it!), here comes a tiny piece of PWP-smut from me...__It's very PWP, and very smutty, so don't say I didn't warn you, huh? Rated M- nothing new there._**  
><strong>

**Moving on**

The day Patrick Jane noticed that his years of celibacy were finally over was a cool Friday in November.

It was around lunchtime when he watched Agent Lisbon console a somehow depressed Rigsby. Her voice so soft. So much concern in her eyes. His heart constricted with love. And he knew that the moment had come.

He wasn't overly excited. He accepted the fact with ease and a soft touch of gratitude. Only some guilt mixed into it. But after all those years, he was almost used to the feeling.

Love was a warm spread inside his guts. He whistled when he entered the bullpen in the morning, his eyes immediately wandering to her office. His stomach did a somersault when he saw her. Nice little feeling.

He still bantered. It was just too much fun, he couldn't stop. But he noticed that he was softer when it came to her. His smile changed. And when he bought her a donut from Marie's (which he did almost every morning) he pressed a kiss on it before he entered her office. He knew it was silly, but he was pretty much into silly and just loved to watch her while she ate the donut- kiss and all.

His blind spot when it came to reading Lisbon grew bigger. That was to be expected. He'd always sucked at reading Angela, so it made sense that he sucked at reading Teresa now. Feelings tended to cloud his vision.

The attic was starting to get on his nerves. He was fed up with gloominess, longed for light and color and warmth. Sometimes he stayed at a hotel over the night. He would buy himself a house eventually, he knew it. He just had to think about it for a while.

His physical demands changed. He'd been impotent since Red John had taken his family. Not one single erection in almost eight years. He had hardly thought about sex. Never craved it.

Now he noticed that he got hard. Just like that. Often at inappropriate times, his body wasn't asking for allowance. Sure, he could will his hard-on down, but most times he just didn't want to. Then he lay on his couch, an open file over his groin, and analyzed the feeling. The sharp pang of arousal coursing through his system. The need growing stronger and stronger. He learned what got him aroused. Looking at her hip area- tiny hips, belly so flat, small, round butt. Delectable. Breasts. Not as small as one would suspect regarding the rest of this elflike body. And her voice. When she talked, he immediately felt the blood rushing into his manhood. His skin prickling with desire for her. Well- nice to know everything was still in working order pretty much.

When he was alone after hours he experimented with masturbation- after all this time an almost alien concept for him. He touched and rubbed and noticed the sensations one by one, thinking about her. Indecent fantasies were a new hobby of his, and he was surprised that he had a thing for rather filthy stuff. He'd always thought to be a vanilla-sex-man. But in fact he loved to indulge in sinful fantasies, explore some kinks here and there with his formidable mind, think about all the dirty stuff he wanted to try with her. He came all over his abdomen, and the release felt nice. It would be mind-blowing if he climaxed inside her body.

Jealousy was new, too. He often spent multiple hours of the night in his car in front of her house, making sure no male creature entered her home.

He knew that she had slept with Mashburn, of course. He'd been better at reading her at that time, and he sure as hell could read him. He was pretty sure it had been a one-night-stand. But he didn't want Mashburn anywhere near his woman.

If there was one thing Patrick Jane undoubtedly was, it was patient. He could wait, didn't need to rush anything. Everything was strange and new, so much to re-discover. He waited patiently for his moment to come. It would come. He had no doubts.

Patrick Jane didn't do doubts.

The day Teresa Lisbon had finally noticed that she had broken her vow to never, never fall in love again was the day Jane had been abducted by this complete whack-job Rachel…or rather, after he had been saved by Lisbon and her team. While he was gone, she had just functioned- no room for a single thought. But her insides had screamed with an agony so all-encompassing it had taken her breath away. Pacing her bedroom every night. Crying silently with so much desperation, everything cold and numb, searing her insides at the same time.

When she had sat next to him on his couch after the whole mess had been sorted, having him safely by her side again, engaging in their usual little banter, relief so huge it had been a palpable presence she couldn't ignore, it had dawned on her: she had fallen. And damn if she had the slightest clue what she should do now.

Since that time, she'd carried her love around with her like an over-sized bag.

Snapping at Jane. Arguing with Jane. Watching Jane closely. Berating Jane. Loving Jane.

That was life for Teresa Lisbon.

She had learned to suffer from early childhood on. Nothing new to love-sickness, jealousy, unconsummated feelings. She just sucked the whole thing up and got back to work. Sometimes it hurt. Then, her breathing grew labored, and longing squeezed her heart in its iron fist. She just wanted a touch. A smile. Reassurance that she did matter.

Well. At least she mattered to all the killers she arrested. No problem that she didn't matter that much to him, huh? Back to business, little soldier.

Most days, she was just glad that he was in her life. She loved him. So much. He always managed to make her day that little bit brighter, even when he annoyed her like mad. Life without him? Unimaginable.

Though he made her act irrational sometimes (what she hated). She'd stolen one of his worn shirts, sneaking into the attic when she'd been sure he was absent. He'd inquired about the shirt's whereabouts, but she hadn't told him anything. His scent still clung to this shirt. She buried her face against it whenever her loneliness seemed too much to bear. She needed it.

So she struggled on with her heavy bag on her shoulders. Her desire buried deep inside her.

Brave little soldier. Fighting on.

A cool October Monday morning at the CBI, and the D.A.'s call wasn't unexpected.

"WHAT?", agent Lisbon shouted into the phone, "Sir- why in hell should we go to Oregon?...Hmmm…. Mhmmmhm….damn, yeah- okay….I understand, sir. Yes, I'll get my team."

She sighed. What had become of good old police work?

"Hey, guys", she called out when she left her office, "Pack your bags- we spent the week in Oregon, assisting the local police department with the interrogation of a serial killer that falls under our responsibility. The whole team has to go. Don't look at me like that, Jane, it means you go, too."

"Oh, I don't refuse to go, Lisbon dear", Jane smiled, "Oregon is breathtakingly beautiful and since I'll have no work to do, I can relax for some days- what's not to like about that?"

Lisbon groaned. Yes, five days of relative boredom (some stupid interviews- it would hardly occupy more than three hours a day, and Cho would do most of the work, being her top- interrogator), so why was everybody so keen on going? Van Pelt and Rigsby were visibly happy to spend time in the godforsaken nowhere. Cho was pretty much as calm as usual, not even frowning upon their new task. And Jane had strolled off to the attic, whistling. Whistling. She snorted.

They were picked up by a shuttle and started their journey up north some hours later. Jane felt so happy, a flurry of anticipation fluttering in his stomach.

Van Pelt and Rigsby were hikers, and he would gladly direct them to Oregon's most beautiful spots, well out of his way. Cho would be busy talking to the charming serial killer, and in his spare time would seek precious solitude with one of his beloved books.

Agent Lisbon would try for one and a half day (approximately) to find something important to do, confering with Cho every hour, pestering the local sheriff, until she'd finally acknowledge that there simply wasn't anything for her to accomplish. Then she would turn grumpy. And then desperate. And then Jane would be there to suggest some very interesting activities. He smiled. Hell, he was ready.

Lisbon stared at him out of the corner of her eye. Damn, he was virtually bouncing up and down with glee. What was it everybody seemed to love about the great wild outdoors? Lisbon hoped they were at least booked into a decent hotel. She already felt the need of a proper bath tub bubbling up inside her tired bones. It was getting chillier by the minute. Who went north in October?

Patrick Jane loved Oregon. The huge, harsh, snow-covered mountains, endless, hilly forests, giant waterfalls, cool rivers. And the wild, untamed ocean. The glittering mist covering every spot in the landscape. Raw and authentic, just the way he liked it.

Yes, he was in a great mood. Relaxed and cheerful and so in love he wanted to sing with joy. He chuckled. Lisbon would possibly kill him, so he refrained from whistling a happy tune. But he couldn't help humming softly. Life was so wonderful.

He looked at Lisbon who was pointedly averting her eyes. He felt sensual and hot today. Would have loved to jerk off right now. But he couldn't do so in the car, so he used a simple bio-feedback-trick to contain his budding erection. I'll make time for you later, my friend. He smiled and allowed a tiny sigh to escape his lips. He was as happy as he hadn't been in years.

Wednesday morning, and Agent Lisbon felt so desperate she wanted to scream. Sitting around in a hotel (no matter how charming it was) was a slow, painful death for Serious Crime's action-oriented team-leader.

Yeah, the hotel was great. It looked like an oversized lodge and didn't have that many rooms, but they were first class, every one of them: giant bath tubs (okay, she sure as hell liked that), generously sized, mercifully secluded balconies facing the snowy mountains, huge beds, fine food….and boredom in mammoth heaps. She sighed. It gave her all the time she didn't need to fantasize about her sexy consultant who didn't seem to tire of practically rubbing his delectable tush into her face whenever he got the chance.

She groaned and gulped down the last drop of coffee. She would go back to her room and soak in the tub until she got pruney. There was nothing else to do anyway.

Jane stood on his balcony like he did every day and jerked off in perfect solitude. The cold didn't bother him, his erection stayed firm and impressive until he came and shot a perfect arch of milky semen against the balustrade's dark wood.

He sighed in contentment. Orgasms were such a nice pastime. Though he noticed that he got more and more eager to continue his studies on human sexuality in general and his sexuality specifically- with his beloved little superior.

His chances weren't bad. Lisbon was almost bored out of her pants already, and he could sense something about her whenever she was close. She was sending pheromones in his direction. Her pupils dilated when she looked at him. And she didn't flirt with anybody, though sex did seem like a great idea in such a secluded little place, and there were some interesting men available. But Lisbon hadn't even looked at them once- she'd rather banter with him. So what if she helped him to learn more about his neglected body? And about hers, of course- his fingers were itching to touch her. The soft, milky skin. Where would she like his hands most? How would she like to make love? What did she think about a mind-blowing fuck? (He'd never done that, but he'd love to try!) Damn, he had to find out.

Around midnight, he went searching for her. Okay, it wasn't searching- he pretty much knew where she was: In front of the huge fireside in the lounge. Which was gloomy and deserted, only the remains of the fire prattling away. He looked at her before she noticed his presence. She was dressed differently, in a long, loose dress made of some kind of purple velvet. He wondered how it opened. Hey- he would find out.

She was so beautiful his breathing accelerated. Down, boy. No need to approach her with a towering erection. You don't want to scare her.

He inched closer. She finally noticed him and looked up.

That was when he saw it. Her face opening like a flower, lips parting in an utterly sensual gesture, tongue flicking out to moisten parched skin. Pupils huge in the firelight. Definitely time for him to move in for the kill.

He sat down next to her.

"Jane", she said, "still up so late?"

"Meh," he beamed, "the night is young, Teresa. It's a time to make plans. What are you up to?"

"I don't know- I'm switching between bed and bath tub. Bed, I guess. What about you?"

"Actually, I would like to have sex.", he said calmly.

He felt her stiffen next to him. A tense silence ensued.

"Well…uhm…", she finally stammered, "good luck, then."

"No, Lisbon", he chuckled, "I'm absolutely not into sex with women who don't mean anything to me. No- I would like to have sex with you."

She was too shocked to mask her feelings, he could read her without problems. Oh oh. Naughty Agent Lisbon had dirty, dirty thoughts right now. Gotcha.

Her silence was even longer this time.

"What?", she whispered after what seemed like an eternity.

He turned in his seat and looked directly at her.

"I, Patrick Jane, would very much like to take you, Teresa Lisbon, to my room and engage in a very, very, very extended session of sexual intercourse. I'd love to do some heavier stuff, maybe see if I can be assertive in bed, my fantasies about you are suggesting I might like it" –he could clearly see in her eyes that Agent Lisbon liked it, oh yeah- " but hey, I'm open-minded. I'm almost a virgin after eight years of happy celibacy- so I'd just like to try. With you. Would you like that, too?"

Lisbon blinked. Uhm- she was dreaming, right?

"Why me?", she rasped.

"I love you.", he shrugged calmly.

"Wh…WHAT?", she cried out, "You…you…you CAN'T love me!"

"Why not?", he asked calmly, "Because I hardly know you? You have to be kidding."

Lisbon stared at him, completely dumbfounded for a moment.

"Jane…", she stammered eventually, "you…you…absolutely can't come in here…and… and tell me you…you love me as if you were talking about the weather!"

"Again, Teresa", he drawled, "Why not? Is there a CBI guideline about how you should confess your love to a person?"

"You, you just CAN'T love me, Jane", she whispered, "you can't!"

"Don't you love me back, Teresa?", he asked softly, and he saw that she couldn't lie to him. A warm, luscious feeling spread all over his insides. It felt so good he wriggled slightly in his seat. Gotcha again.

"Patrick", she said, and he well noticed her using his given name, "you don't initiate sex like this- even if you're a virtual virgin."

"Why not?", he smiled, "I asked nicely."

"You asked as if you wanted to make a deal", she snorted, "how in heaven do you get a hard-on with this business-like attitude?"

"Say 'Agent Cho, search the premises' as if you mean it."

"Agent Cho, search the premises!", Lisbon said in her flawless command voice.

Jane shuddered.

"Okay", he said matter-of-factly, "done. I'm hard."

Lisbon's eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline.

"Awww, Teresa", Jane drawled, "when will you ever stop to mistrust me? Feel free to touch me anytime." Lisbon didn't allow herself the luxury of thought, but leant over and put her hand on his crotch. Jane stifled a groan.

Damn- he was right! Beneath the cotton of his finely tailored dress pants she felt the unmistakable ridge of a murderous erection. It was huge- exceptionally so to be precise. Her fingers squeezed slightly of their own volition. He pushed his hips into her touch.

"Hmmmm", he sighed, "I sure as hell like that."

She pulled her hand away as if burned.

"You get hard when I give orders to my agents", she asked incredulously, "every time?"

"That narrows it down pretty much.", he stated calmly.

When he noticed her stare he stared back.

"Meh, don't worry", he said, "I became a master in concealing how badly I want you over the past months. And if people would have noticed my erection, I would have told them that I'm a sex-slave following your voice like a siren's call. Every breathing man would understand that."

Why in hell did she feel flattered now?

"What's so sexy about my voice?", she inquired softly.

"What's not?", he cooed, "It's deep, it's lush and erotic- and it comes out of this sexy, super tiny body. That's the biggest miracle of all. When I'm alone, I imagine you saying things like 'Case closed, well done, Jane, you can fuck me now. Take your clothes off, please, I'd like to fondle you while we're at it'. Something along those lines."

She tried to contain a grin and failed miserably.

"Aren't you the romantic?", she chuckled.

"Do you want me to be romantic?", he said, smiling tenderly, "Because I can do romantic, my love. Now, would you please put your hand back on my hard-on? It's getting cold. And it's just here because of you."

God help her. But she put her hand back on the impressive bulge in his pants. Boy, was he hard. She tried to outline his dimensions with her probing fingers.

Jane felt a sensation claiming his body that didn't resemble anything he'd felt before. His marital sex life hadn't been that passionate. They had been young when they'd met, both completely inexperienced, experiments in the bedroom had never taken place. They'd been gentle and caring, love-making slow and soft. He'd been content with that. But this was different. Lisbon knew full well what she was doing here- she wasn't a timid girl. She was a grown-up woman who took what she wanted. He felt like coming in his pants. He wanted her tiny hands on his naked flesh.

"What if we continue this upstairs, in my room?", he groaned, thrusting his hips into her grasp, up and down, up and down, and she nodded. He made a desperate little sound of loss when she took her hand away.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Whoa", he chuckled, "let me guess- you're pretty excited, too, huh?"

"Stop talking", she growled, "and let's get to your room- fast."

They raced to his quarters.

Jane felt giddy, light-headed, but he didn't want to rush things once they were safely inside the room.

Lisbon's hands went to the zipper of her dress, but he stopped her.

"No!", he cried out, "I want to do that, please."

He approached her slowly.

Lisbon watched him. Damn, he was beautiful. His soft, angelic face. Lips so soft and kissable. Eyes sparkling, green like the ocean. His body elegant and graceful, shoulders surprisingly broad. And he had made a move on her? Part of her still thought she was dreaming.

Jane grabbed the zipper of her velvety dress and pulled it down. The shimmering fabric fell from her slim shoulders and slid down her body, pooling around her feet. She wore nothing underneath it.

Jane gasped. His analytical mind, not leaving space for hesitation or shyness, kicked in immediately. He watched her small frame intently.

Her waist was unbelievably tiny, as were her hips. Her belly was completely flat- not even a slight swelling, her thighs shapely and taut, hardly broader than his arms. She was exquisitely petite, but her breasts weren't nearly as small as he'd assumed. They were perfect, round, soft-looking, big enough to fill his palms. His mouth watered. He felt the throbbing sensation in his penis, the need was growing stronger. Interesting.

"You want me completely naked, too?", he asked softly.

She smiled. So sexy his guts fluttered with delight.

"Oh yes", she drawled, "I definitely want that."

"Do you want to undress me?", he breathed, "or shall I do it myself?"

She lifted her tiny hands and started to unbutton his vest.

"I warn you", he whispered, "I'm not half as beautiful as you are. So don't be disappointed."

She chuckled.

"I doubt that could happen", she purred, "am I allowed to touch? Or kiss?"

"Everything", he sighed when her soft lips found his neck, "everything you want."

He closed his eyes when she trailed his pulse with her tongue. The sensation was breathtaking, the moisture of her saliva, the heat of her skin. It had been so long since he'd felt sensations like this. He wanted more. Wanted her.

His hands slid over her body while she worked on his buttons, and Lisbon shivered. His touch was soft and reverent, thoroughly exploring every inch of her, his hands cupping her buttocks, trailing the undersides of her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her nipples, index-finger teasing her navel. She gasped when his finger slid between her folds, immediately finding her clit.

"Don't worry", he chuckled, "I know the anatomical features. I won't hurt you."

That wasn't what she was scared of. He was parting her labia with his hand, rubbing the engorged little nub that was already quivering under his soft ministrations, and she couldn't continue to undress him, clutching his shoulders with both hands, crying out with pleasure. She came only seconds later, his touch strong and masterful, her whole lower body constricting with the powerful climax. Her fingers dug into his flesh, and he twirled her clit between his fingertips, prolonging her orgasm until she was whimpering with agony. He waited until she was safely down from her high before he pulled back his hand. He made quick work of his clothes while she still clung to his shoulders, sobbing softly. Vest and shirt were discarded in no time, pants and boxers kicked into the next corner. When he was naked he pulled her closer, his hot, silky erection pushing into her abdomen. She put her hand between their bodies and touched it, spanning it with her hand, feeling the strong veins beneath her skin. He was hard. It probably hurt him to be that aroused.

But Jane was patiently analyzing what was happening to him. Her caress felt like a path of fire, he was consumed by the sensation, it seared his soul. His erection reacted differently from the times he had been masturbating- it liked Lisbon's hands far more than his own, showed off for her, straining in her direction, applying for more of her exquisite attention. When she rubbed over his glans he thought he would come then and there for a second, but managed to get a grip just in time to prevent the worst.

He pushed her hair over her shoulder and nibbled at her earlobe, making her whimper softly. Her free hand slid along the contours of his back, his perfect butt, learning the smooth texture of his skin, not able to get enough. She rubbed his cock tightly now, up and down, up and down, his breathing accelerating considerably.

She stopped abruptly and extricated herself from his arms. She gently walked him through the room until the backs of his legs hit the bed. She pushed him down, landing him flat on his back, and crawled all over him immediately. Her lips found his, kissing him with a lazy passion that took his breath away. He was groping for her mouth, whimpering when he finally lost contact.

But Lisbon's lips wandered down his throat, eliciting a torrent of new sensations, and he closed his eyes to savor every one of them.

She trailed his chest with sweet butterfly kisses, he moaned every time her lips met his skin, before he groaned considerably louder when her mouth latched onto his nipple. She sucked on it, and he was almost shocked when the piercing arousal the caress induced translated directly into his groin. He'd had no idea his nipples were that sensitive, nobody had ever fondled them, and they enjoyed the attention profoundly, puckering beneath Lisbon's hungry lips, sending jolts of ecstasy through his whole system. His cock got harder even if that seemed impossible, Jane arched beneath her soft, sucking mouth, groaning deep in his throat.

"God", he growled, "that feels so good.."

She lavished her attention on his other nipple, multiplying his arousal, he buried his fingers in the sheets to cope with the onslaught of feelings tearing through his substance.

Lisbon allowed her mouth to slide even lower. She pushed her nose into his blond pubic hair, surprisingly soft, his abdomen so firm and muscular, she could see the veins running under his skin. She carefully kissed the base of his shaft, skin smooth like satin, taut over his engorged rod. He groaned again, even deeper this time, hips bucking against her. She inhaled his wonderful scent. Clean and sweet, utterly masculine. Highly addictive.

Her hands clutched his buttocks while her lips continued their journey over his beautiful erection. His skin tasted like heaven, heady and erotic, and she felt starved to the point of desperation. She licked over his glans, sending jolts of electricity through his body, making him wail in agony. She sucked on the tiny slit in the middle, drinking precious drops of pre-cum, and Jane almost lost consciousness with ecstasy.

He'd never known pleasure like this. It gripped every fiber of his body, making his skin prickle with lust, having him beg for more, for a release he needed so much he couldn't survive without it. He felt every flick of her tongue like a stabbing pain, sweet and hurting at the same time. The sounds he was making were so alien to him, he'd never groaned, cried, sobbed like this before. Every thought centered on this desperation to come. When she started to take him into her mouth, swallowing his shaft into her sweet , hot mouth, allowing him to surge as deep as her throat, everything went black for a moment, his ability for coherent thought gone from his mind. He dissolved into a mass of lust, longing, delight, lost in her hard, demanding ministrations.

Her lips were moving up and down on his cock, her hand squeezing the base of his manhood, and he knew she was sucking him off, aiming for his release, he knew he should stop her, wanted to be inside her when he came, but he couldn't find his voice, it was somewhere he didn't have a concept of, he just felt the sizzling sensation in his brutally hard erection, she was blowing him with utter intent, her lips so hot, so sweet, a moist vise of blissful torture, his exclamations got louder, louder, tormented cries of a body that just had to come, he felt tears wetting his face, and suddenly something burst deep inside him, his balls tightening to the point of pain, his lower body tensing. Lisbon sucked on his length so hard that his glans hit the back of her throat, and he climaxed with an agonized scream. He felt his semen shoot into her mouth, felt the swallowing motions of her throat all around his cock, and he came so hard it felt like dying, his hips thrusting helplessly while she adapted easily to his movements, swallowing more of his cum, he spent endlessly, more then he'd ever ejaculated before, until he almost collapsed with exhaustion, trembling beneath her, no sound coming out of his hoarse throat.

Lisbon released him and crawled up his body. His skin was sweaty, his eyes closed, he didn't seem to be conscious.

"Hey", she whispered softly, kissing his lips gently, "are you okay?"

He couldn't open his eyes.

"Why did you do that?", he murmured.

"Uhm…", she said, "didn't you like it?"

He managed a shaky half-smile, his eyes still closed.

"The pleasure almost killed me", he drawled, "But it will be a while until I can fuck you now."

"I know", she chuckled, "but if you're finally capable again, you will last much longer."

Now he opened his eyes a fraction.

"You are a naughty little minx, do you know that, Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon?"

"I know", she purred happily, "you can cuddle me while we are waiting for your hard-on to show up again."

She rolled onto her side, and he did the same, facing her.

Her lips were swollen, very red, her face flushed. Eyes shining like emeralds. Hair sexily tousled around her small face. She was beauty incarnate, and he loved her so much he had a big lump in his throat all of a sudden. He'd never been at a loss for words before, but now everything he could say felt inadequate, just not enough. So he said nothing at all and just pulled her closer, kissing her sexy lips that had given him such mind-blowing ecstasy. He tried to pour his heart into the kiss, hoping she liked his taste, his texture, wishing to be everything she had ever wanted. His hands drove through her hair, and he moaned into her mouth when she did the same to him, her fingers massaging his scalp, sending shudders up and down his spine.

He felt the telltale rush of blood into his groin area, his cock already hardening. He pulled her flush against him, pressing his swelling erection into her abdomen, showing her what she did to him.

"Look who's coming out to play", she whispered against his lips, "damn, you're fast for your age."

"Everything to please my superior", he chuckled.

"Then, Jane", she breathed, "please me."

That was the carte blanche he had waited for.

He pushed up on his elbow and watched her for a moment. Then he extended his hand and slid it over her skin, learning its structure, eyes wide with wonder, watching her reactions closely. He saw her eyes fluttering shut, her lips trembling slightly, head falling back in utter bliss. He got more daring, dipping his fingers into her mouth, feeling her suck on them, biting down softly on the callus of his thumb. His hard-on stood at full attention now.

He let his hand wander lower, brushing over her abdomen, feeling the strong muscles moving beneath her skin. He sighed when he delved even lower, slipping between her legs, parting her folds. She bucked against his touch, a desperate moan escaping her parted lips.

Jane pushed her onto her back and covered her body with his, kissing down her petite frame, allowing his lips to play with her alluring nipples. Damn, they were soft- it had been so long, the memories buried so deep, it truly felt like the first time. He had forgotten how soft a woman was in that place. He watched mesmerized how the pink skin puckered and rose beneath his kisses, straining to get closer to his teasing mouth. He sucked on them, taking turns between the two sides, lavishing his attention on the neglected little peaks before he slid farther down, licking and kissing over her abdomen, until he reached the center of his desire.

He spread her legs with strong, firm hands, watching her female flesh, open like the most precious of flowers, quivering with need, hungering for his kiss. He licked through her folds, from bottom to top, groaning when her perfect, heady taste hit his taste buds, she was so sweet, so delicious, he dipped his tongue into her core and lapped at her rich juices. He almost got delirious with lust. But hell, she was tight- he could feel her narrow walls around his greedy tongue. How should this tiny body take his cock? All thoughts were gone when she gushed more intoxicative liquid into his mouth, fueling his addiction, and he brought her even closer to his face, eliciting more sweetness from her. Just for him. He could no one else allow to touch her, ever again. He felt her arousal, heard her soft cries of ecstasy, and hoped he made her so happy, satisfied her so thoroughly that she would accept him into her bed for the rest of his days.

More licks of his hungry tongue, deep inside of her, my god, the woman tasted like candy- he wouldn't tell anyone. They would all want to taste her, and he couldn't share. Never.

He pulled his tongue back and took her clit between his lips, sucking on it. And Lisbon came against his face with a hoarse cry of agonized pleasure, Jane put his open mouth against her sex and drank her cum, so delicious, luxuriant, addictive that his eyes rolled back into his head with sheer bliss.

His cock was so hard now it felt ready to burst. He was breathing hard and needed some moments to compose himself. When his vision was clear again, he pushed himself up on his arms and brought his face level with hers. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, her luscious lips trembling so softly.

"Spread your legs for me, Teresa", he whispered.

She wrapped them around his waist, heavens, that felt so good. He took a moment to feel every little inch of her skin that came in contact with his body. So much silky softness. And she opened for him alone. The tip of his erection nudged her wet core, and she moaned heavily, shuddering all over. He pressed forward- just a little bit.

And almost lost the remains of his sanity when her sheath accepted the first inch of his hard girth. He gasped, feeling how much he stretched her, walls dilating for his intrusion. His eyes were glued to hers when he pushed deeper, her slick insides massaging his burning shaft, caressing it in a way that made him want to scream all the time. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this. He fed his huge, incredibly hard cock into her tight little opening, inch for agonizing inch, and she swallowed his length, clutching his shoulders in a desperate try to relieve the murderous tension.

"Am I hurting you?", he breathed softly, but she shook her head.

"No", she whispered, "go deeper."

And he did, entering depths that seemed impossible in such a small body, but his manhood fit inside her, though he couldn't begin to know how. It felt unbelievable. His member was aflame, the lust so profound it was touching every part of his body. He could taste it on his tongue. His skin felt scorching hot, and her hands left a trail of fire wherever they touched. When his glans hit the end of her narrow tunnel, nudging her cervix softly, his balls pressing against her butt, all of him buried inside her to the hilt, he wailed in utter desperation. She squeezed him like a hot glove. And when her hands gripped his buttocks, urging him to go as deep as possible, he yelped with a sensation that felt like an electric shock.

Tears were dripping from his face when he bowed down to kiss her, his lips trembling from stifled sobbing. He whimpered when she pushed her hands into his glorious blond locks, every little touch magnified by his nameless arousal. When his lips left hers he pushed up on his arms and started to move. Slow, deep strokes, his hard rod rubbing back and forth over hyper-sensitive tissue, Lisbon writhing with pleasure, feeling him all the way to her womb, his girth seemed to expand inside her, he picked up speed, pumping deeper, faster, so much sensation he felt numb with bliss, groans getting louder, louder, more desperate, he pushed his body up until he knelt upright between her legs, her spread thighs supported on his, muscles tensing to enable him to thrust more, deeper.

He looked down and saw his own cock sliding in and out of her, it was a mesmerizing sight. He quickened his thrusts, her breasts bouncing under the impact, and all control was lost to him. He mustered every ounce of strength and started to fuck her rampantly, groans swelling to cries of ecstasy, his grip on her tiny hips so hard he would leave bruises, but he couldn't care, didn't even notice, his shaft slamming in and out of her, more, more, flames of passion lapping at his skin, oh my god, everywhere, sweat ran down his body in rivulets, he was reduced to instinct, his only goal to bang her brains out, fucking her clutching little void even deeper, her womb started to suck on him, demanding his seed, but he gritted his teeth to withstand, no release for him, not now, he needed to thrust, needed to take her, over and over again, his member was glistening with their combined juices, pounding in and out of her, damn, she was tight, so tight, he felt her crash over the edge with an earth-shattering scream, her sheath convulsing all around him, contractions so hard everything went black for a moment.

He took her deeper, pulling her lower body into every fierce thrust, he was awash with sensations, his skin tingling, all over his shaking frame, pounding her for all he was worth, his manhood screaming for her whenever it left her core. His muscles tensing, priming his body for the completion, so close now he could feel the release prickling on his skin.

She clutched his cock with her slick walls, and still he was pumping into her, roaring like a wild animal when a killer orgasm tackled him from behind. His cum was virtually torn from his body, his load shooting forward like the punch of a fist, hitting her clenching womb full force, triggering another climax. She was arching beneath him, accepting the searing juice of his lust, and he was spilling more and more, heavens, where was all this stuff coming from, he just couldn't stop ejaculating. His mouth was open, his breathing labored, and he was spending more and more, until he was utterly used up, collapsing with sheer exhaustion. He rolled to his side to spare her his weight, desperately trying to suck more air into his lungs.

He remembered his languid experiments with masturbation- what he had just experienced had nothing to do with that. He was absolutely sure he had never, ever felt something like this. It had rocked his world. Shattered all defenses. Stripped him of every small whiff of control. And damn- he wanted, needed more. The tremors of aftershock were coursing through his body, making him shudder all over.

"Damn", he whispered hoarsely when his vocal cords were moving again, "what was that?"

Lisbon chuckled, but he could hear that she was pretty shaken, too.

She rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm around his waist, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Not like you remembered it?", she asked softly.

"Hell, no!", he exclaimed, "that was…it…damn, it blew my mind, woman…"

He looked at her and saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He knew then how much she'd been afraid to be compared to…knew she'd been afraid that she didn't stand a chance.

He turned onto his side, putting his hand beneath her chin to make her look up at him.

"Hey", he said tenderly, "I love you, Teresa Lisbon. I love you so much it hurts all over. Making love to you was just perfect, wonderful, amazing, earth-shattering. And can we please, please, please do it again? Preferably several times every single night for the rest of our lives?"

She smiled, and his heart softened to mush.

"My sexy little angel", he whispered, "I'm going to spoil you senseless."

And he kissed her, a hot, wet, passionate kiss, full of promise of the things to come.

**The End**

_Okay, so far! What do you think? Anonymous reviews are enabled, so you can chose that venue if you don't dare to review otherwise...and, I don't want to threaten you, but: I have written lots of PWP in the last few weeks I haven't posted here because I thought it might be too much- so don't make me believe you don't like my filthy stuff! No, honestly: review, please! Your feedback is SO important for me!_**  
><strong>


End file.
